


Lets be sinners to be saints

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of the SMP [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: Fundnap SongficSapnap has a love for fireFundy doesnt understand it but he loves that look of glee in his angels eyes.The world may be against them but they dont care. They have eachother and thats all they need
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Sapnap
Series: Tales of the SMP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108040
Kudos: 14





	Lets be sinners to be saints

-Our lives are stories, waiting to be told  
In search of silver linings, we discovered gold  
And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong  
But they're the ones that we'll look down upon- 

Sapnap couldnt help the grin that stretched across his face as he watched the forest burn. He hummed and watched trees fall and the fire grew "the rules say our emotions don't comply, but we'll defy the rules till we die" he grinned and watched Fundys eyes light up. The fox hybrid grinned and opened his arms as he faced Sapnap. Sapnap crashed into him and giggled. Fundy pressed kisses to Sapnaps face and smiled as he giggled. 

The forest burned and Sapnap got that gleam in his eyes

-so lets be sinners to be saints  
And lets be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me- 

Fundy grinned and pulled Sap into a kiss. The flames roared behind them as they both grinned "you showed me feelings i've never felt before. We're making enemies, knocking on the devils door" Fundy sung softly and watched Sap grin and set fire to an abandoned village. They didn't care that Drean would yell at them later. All that mattered was that they had each other. 

-our hearts are too ruthless to break  
Lets start fires for heavens sake- 

The world may disapprove of Sapnap wearing feminine clothes and makeup. They may say Fundys an orphan who doesnt deserve love. They may say these two will be their own downfalls. But they dont care. All that matters is their love for eachother. 

Sap grins and brushed dying embers off his skirt and fixes his hoodie. Fundy cant help but pick him up and run into the forest where the fire is stronger. They find the clearing and well, if Sap can't walk the next morning, who is he to complain?


End file.
